Christian X
Denmark |party= Unaffiliated (House of Glücksburg) |events= |status= Alive }}King Christian X (born 26 September 1870) is the current king of Denmark and Iceland. He ascended to the throne in the May of 1912 after the death of his father, Frederick XIII. He reigned throughout the entirety of the Weltkrieg, in which Denmark maintained neutrality. History Early Life Christian was born on 26 September 1870 at Charlottenlund Palace, the summer residence of the Danish royal family, during the reign of his paternal Grandfather Christian IX. His father, Crown Prince Frederick (crowned Frederick VIII in 1906), was the eldest son of Christian IX, and his mother, Louse of Sweden, was the only surviving child of King Charles XV of Sweden. He was the first child of his parents, instantly placing him 2nd in the line of succession after his father. Christian passed his university enterence exams in 1889, he undertook a military education and served with the 5th Dragoon Regiment. He then studied at the Randers officer acadamy from 1891 to 1892, and became head of the royal guard in 1898. He married his wife, Alexandrine of Meclenburg-Schwerin, in 1898. After the death of his grandfather, Christian IX, in 1906, Christian's father was crowned King Frederick VIII of Denmark and Christian became Crown Prince. While Crown Prince, Christian opposed the sale of the Danish West Indies (now the U.S Virgin Islands) to the United States from 1906 onwards, though the sale eventually went through in 1917. Coronation as King Christian assumed the throne after the death of his father in 1912. Only a few months into his reign, the Weltkrieg erupted across Europe. Denmark's neighbour to the south, the German Empire, was one of the major beligerants, though Denmark itself remained neutral throughout the conflict. Christian met with King Haakon VII of Norway and King Gustav V of Sweden in the Swedish city of Malmö to symbolically display a united front of neutrality from the Scandinavian powers. Within Denmark, Christian signed a new constitution that provided for a two-chamber parliament with equal suffrage for men and women. Post-Weltkrieg history After the end of the Weltkrieg, Denmark's economy became increasingly bound to Germany. Unrest in Denmark's borders, especially in Iceland where, despite home-rule being granted in 1874 and expanded in 1904, Christian remains King. Personal Life Parents and Siblings Christian is the eldest child of Crown Prince Frederick, later King Frederick VIII. His paternal grandfather is Christian IX, who was King of Denmark from 1863 until his death in 1906. His paternal grandmother is Louise of Hesse-Kassel. His mother, Louise of Sweden, was the last surviving child of Christian's maternal grandfather of Charles XV & IV, king of Sweden and Norway respectively. His maternal grandmother is Louise of the Netherlands. Christian iss the first of 8 children. His younger brother, and the second child born to his parents, is Haakon VII of Norway. His 7 siblings, in order of age, are King Haakon VII of Norway (born 3 August 1872), Princess Louise of Denmark (born 17 February 1875), Prince Harald of Denmark (born 8 October 1876), Princess Ingeborg of Denmark (born 2 August 1878), Princess Thyra of Denmark (born 4 March 1880), Prince Gustav of Denmark (born 4 March 1887) and Princess Dagmar of Denmark (born 23 May 1890) Crown Prince Frederick (born Christian Frederik Franz Michael Carl Valdemar Georg on 11 March 1899), Crown Prince of Denmark and heir to the throne. He became Crown Prince on his father's coronation in 1912, at the age of 13. Children Christian was married to Alexandrine of Mecklenburg-Schwerin, Duchess of Mecklenburg-Schwerin, in Cannes on 26 April 1898. The couple were given Marselisborg Palace in Aarhus as a wedding present from the Danish people. After the death of Christian IX, Alexandrine became Crown Princess of Denmark, and Queen Consort upon Christian's coronation. They have 2 children, both male. # Crown Prince Frederick (Born Christian Frederik Franz Michael Carl Valdemar Georg on 11 March 1899) Crown Prince of Denmark and heir apparant of the Danish crown. #Prince Knud (Born Knud Christian Frederik Michael on 27 July 1900) Titles and Styles His Majesty The King of Denmark and Iceland Category:People Category:Europeans Category:Royals